


Interrogating his ex-wife

by ploiuiu



Series: Rule 38 in Gibbs-verse [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Violence, ex-wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: Instead of Ellie Bishop joining the team, around the time, Ziva had to leave, it was Nick Torres who took over after a second incident after his loved ones. When he came face to face to his ex-wife, who strongly believed she did not divorce him.





	Interrogating his ex-wife

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Quickly written cuz I can't sleep without posting it. Will update my fanfic ASAP. This is just a small preview of my original idea so a spin-off of a sequel I haven't write and publish. Crazy me!
> 
> Note the ex-wife idea was originally inspired by @helsinkibaby (I don't know how the whole dedication work and the inspired section work, I was quite confused)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, settings and series remain the property of the producers of NCIS.  
> UNEDITED!

This morning, Nick Torres was not thinking once that he will be facing his ex-wife on a crime scene. Especially on a Thursday morning, as Gibbs brought her in the interrogating room as their prime suspect in their new case. Torres stood by the mirror, she hasn't acknowledged anyone and didn't react when Nick said in shocked "ELLIE?" at the crime scene. Only Gibbs looked at him, expecting him to say more.

_"She's my ex-wife, Ellie Bishop," he remembered saying as Tony whistled at him._

_"Ducky, take the body and I'm gonna interrogate Torres ex-wife."_

_He could only look as Gibbs advanced toward his ex-wife Ellie Bishop. Gibbs showed his card waiting for her to look at him or at least at the card to acknowledge it._

_"Hi, I'm Agent Gibbs from NCIS. Were you the one who find the body?"_

_No answer from her, she stood straight and wasn't saying a thing._

_"Jehro, I believe, she was traumatized by it and being at the crime scene might have triggered her being in a shocking state. Get her back at the NCIS. Abigail can process her meanwhile."_

_"Alright, DiNozzo, you are taking care of Ellie Bishop, get her the visitor badge and get her processed by Abby."_

_"Supervised by two people."_

_"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked frowning as he "misunderstood" her but it was the contrary he had understood her, he just wanted to see if she was gonna talk._

_"She might feel comfortable if there are to witnesses watching Abigail's work. Not that Abigail is at fault but to make the victim more comfortable," Dr. "Ducky" Mallard intervened as he glanced to the two individuals_

_"She's a suspect show she's no reacting and all her clothing being in blood."_

_"It's possible, she tried to save him."_

_"Alright, Todd, you are going with Dinozzo," Gibbs sighed as he called out for his agents the change of plan._

* * *

 And now, his ex-wife Ellie Bishop was the other side of the mirror, in the interrogation room, she got processed at her arrival, he came as soon as he could. he didn't want to miss anything from the interrogation.  Now the entire team except Dr. Palmer and Abby who were both processing the evidence were not there watching. Even, Director Vance was looking and asked the team:

"Anyone started to question her?"

"No, I inspected it her and note all her injuries and give all the evidence to Abigail," Ducky declared as he looked at the girl sitting there lowered her head. 

"What do you think, she's having, Dr. Mallard?" Director Vance questioned wondering if her catatonic state could be the result of the event.

"The cause and the symptoms are still unclear, she's not responding well for any authority, but that only a hypothesis. It's maybe shocking, or she's scared."

"Scared? That's the only witness, we have Ducky and she hasn't said a word to any of us and if you count get witness her process by Abby by two people, this is weird," Gibbs exclaimed, it was case close home and they were with an empty hand of Intel.

"Yes, Jethro, this is very interesting, she did not request any demand of that sort when I did my examination."

"So what, she's afraid of women now ?" Todd questioned.

"That would be a possibility but we will need to verify that," Agent Gibbs said trying to choose the next step to work methodically on this case. They had to treat her as the victim but also the suspect. 

"She doesn't display any evidence or symptoms of someone being the victim," Agent Dinozzo remarked as he looked at their "witness" across the mirror.

"Was she through a special training?" Agent and psychologist Jackie Sloane asked as she looked at Nick. In fact, as she just pronounced these words, the entire team, and Director Vance

"Ellie? Ellie, he chuckled, " you're joking? Ellie can't do that, she did use a gun once and she learned self-defence with her three older brothers but no, Ellie doesn't hurt a fly, She's methodical, logical, all by the thinking."

"So an excellent mobile to question her."

"What was Ellie work?" Jack Sloane demanded as she has no file related to the woman in front of them sitting there looking down at the table. Unmoving. 

"Majorly classified, she's working at the NSA for the past decade, at the beginning in the field and since seven years in the NSA office in D.C. No files can be provided and it's all I can say."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow looking at Director Vance. " _Are you serious?_ "

"Nick, you mention, she used once a gun?"

"Yeah, during my undercover I was taken and Ellie was my current wife and to escape, she had to shoot someone to save my life."

"Maybe, I can question her see if the theory of being scared of a woman is true and I can try to profile her." Jack offered but more demanded.

"You have five minutes, I don't want to waste all my time with her.

" Show your badge, she can easily see if it's a fake or not," Nick said.

Jackie got out and reenter on the other side and sat down and pushed her badge toward Ellie.

"Hello, Ellie Bishop, I'm Agent Jacqueline Sloan and a psychologist, you were identified by one of the agents in NCIS, as being Eleonor Bishop but you might prefer call you Ellie?"

No response only Ellie taking the badge and examined it.

"Look if you don't want to talk yet, let me just explain you a few things."

"My colleagues came across you during a crime scene. I want to help you. I'm on your side. I know that some think you are the murderer's other things you are innocents. Whatever it is, I'm on your side," Agent Jack Sloane said sincerely.

"I rather have it done in my office where you have candies and drinks and we can be on a sofa instead of those rigid chairs but it doesn't seem safe for you. Do you want anything?"

"I actually want a male to question me, like your boss Gibbs," Ellie said as she slowly looked - up at Agent Jack before gazing to the black window.

"Oh, I see, I think, Gibbs should be back," Agent Jack said obviously surprised by the request before leaving the room as Ellie lowered her head again. 

Jacqueline reentered the behind the scene of the interrogation room.

"Well that went well, I guess, we can prove she has either something against or feeling unconformable with a female. Any explanation, Nick?" as she looked back at him.

"No, she wasn't like that and even after the kidnapping, she never reacts like that."

"Mmmm."

"Well, she wants me, she will get me."

Gibbs left the group and opened the door and immediately the demeanour of Ellie changed. she relaxed but kept watching his moves. She kept her head high and looked at him straight at the eye. A silence passed for a few minutes. 

"I din,t want to be questioned at the crime scene."

"It's understandable because of the state of the place."

"You know everything about me, I doubt you want a resume of myself."

"You know, I think, a verbal way, it's the base, it's more genuine."

" Mom, dad, three older brothers, I work at the NASA and I'm married to Nick Torres."

"You mean, ex-husband Nick Torres, you were divorced from him," Gibbs said looking at intently.

"No, Nick Torres is my husband."

"I'll be right back, just wanna get a file."

Gibbs came back in the room with them.

"She's a tough one and she won't answer my questions even if I try, it's too early," Gibbs said.

"Let her marinate a bit, boss," Agent Tony said.

"Loss of memory, Dr. Mallard?" Director Vance suggested.

"Maybe? She did receive a hit on the back of the head. I wasn't unable to verify if she had a concussion as she wasn't responding to me. But that's a better possibility." Ducky said.

"I think, she's not telling anything that could maybe put in danger Nick," Agent Sloane affirmed.

"ME? BUT WHY?" Nick said frowning.

"You said yourself, she did get kidnapped because of one of your undercover mission. She might think, you are in undercover here and she doesn't want to blown-up your cover. Did you have any signal or way to tell Ellie what's going even she gets kidnapped and you meet her during an undercover mission?"

"Yeah, I do. I told her the steps. You think, she thinks I'm an undercover agent watching for NCIS."

"That's plausible. A dedicated and loving wife who knew and got once kidnapped because of your undercover job why not try again."

"But then, it won't add up, because she mentions Torres being her husband."

"Yes, but did at the crime scene, you call Nick, "Nick" or "Torres"? " Agent Sloane asked.

"No, she was already gone," Gibbs whispered realizing the implication of it.

"Yet, Nick said "Ellie Bisoph is my ex-wife",  Agent Tony DiNozzo quoted with his fingers.

"But in a state of shock like I told at the beginning, she might not even hear it!" Ducky insisted. " That girl is clearly in distressed of something or at least in shock of her act so she's blocking everything. Maybe, that explains why she didn't want to answer you at the crime scene, Jethro."

"Maybe, if we let Nick go see her and he convinces her that he's not undercover. She will reconsider speaking," Agent Sloane.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why she thinks she's married," Gibbs interjected.

"I'll go check the paper, boss," Agent McGee nodded before leaving that crowded room.

"Let me do this," Agent Nick asked determined to get at the bottom of this. Ellie never played with him. N.E.V.E.R. And she wasn't going to start today.

* * *

 _Oh God, he was going to see his wife after three years of no connection._ He breathed deeply before pushing the door, Ellie didn't react to him entering the room. He approached her slowly, passed behind her and placed his arms around her chest and kiss her on the neck. 

"Babe," he whispered in her ear," listen to me, okay? I'm an Agent of NCIS, now, okay. Everything will be alright, I'm not leaving you out there alone and without me. over my dead body. Okay, baby?"

He turned slightly the chair so she was facing him. He went on his knees as he was normally taller than her. He kissed her on her forehead holding each side of her face. 

"Baby, there are agents that need to know what happens. I will support you and I love you."

"I love you." She whispered. " I'm scared, Nick. I'm scared! I don't want to lose you!"

"Ellie, baby, you are not losing me, not today nor tomorrow. Okay, let me look at you... did they hit you? Hurt you?"

Nick was fully mode protective husband, he was not an agent of NCIS or even divorced from her. He was back at that day when he saw her in the cell bounded feet and wrists and he was pushed inside the same cell nearly compressing her with her weight as they pushed him hard enough to feel on her frame. He needed to make sure she was in good health. 

After his examination, he pushed the other chair next to Ellibeforere sitting on it and circled her protectively making sure her head was in the crook of his neck to hide her from the harsh reality. 

"He asked me questions, I didn't want to answer him. He was using the knife. He asked questions about you. I didn't know what he wants. He keeps throwing me and banging me off the floor or the wall," she whispered as too low for the camera to get the sound in his ear. " I didn't say anything. I didn't."

"I believe you, baby. Ellie, sweetheart, I believe you. It's going to be alright, I'll get to the bottom of this."

"No," she repeated nonstop as she started shaking.

"Okay, baby, you're right, I'm not gonna do this alone. I'll be staying with you and take care of you, okay baby?"

She meekly nodded before gripping his shirt and closed her eyes. Nick kept rubbing her back and kissed her hair and her forehead. 

They just saw Ellie Bishop completely relaxed under the reassurance of her "husband". How even Nick was easily "bewitched"?

"She's manipulating him? Todd asked.

"No her body language and her response seemed sincere," Ducky answered as Agent Sloane and he looked at the interaction of the couple. How interesting from an unmoving and mute woman, the appearance of Nick made her do a 180 degree.

Gibbs opened the door wide and slammed it back and slammed his hands on the table and looked at her in the eyes.

"Look you are in a deep hole so unless, you are given names or what's happening to you I have no chance but to arrest you for the murder of our victim. Some of my agents think you are the victim but all the evidence all linking as you as the murderer. You need to give me, Ellie. Please, do it for Nick."

Those behind the mirror saw as she gave a quick glance at Nick to who she was snuggled his arms which he had instinctively surrounded her protectively. He was frowning, using him was a low move from Gibbs, but they were each other weakness. Before she looked straight at Gibbs.

" Leon Vance and Jenny Shepard."

And Ellie laid her head back in the crook of the neck of Nick. 


End file.
